undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Hero
DJ Hero, is an original CAW, who is currently singed to the CAW promotion OWF (Online Wrestling federatio) and is alson signed with XWF (XBOX Wrestling Federation), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone) and ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former OCW Tag Team Champion and the longest reigning OCW World Heavyweight Champion in its history. He is also brothers with Drew Spade. He was signed to OCW before its demise in May 2013. NSWL (2011, 2013-present) Debut, World Champion and departure DJ Hero made his OCW debut under the name of Dalton. ''He competed in a tag team match on the first episode of NSWL Friday Night Nitro teaming with Kane in a winning effort over James and Chavo Guerrero. On the next episode, he won the NSWL World Championship in a fatal 4 way Steel Cage over Jon, Ghostrider and Gonzalez. He didnt appear again before the brand split off from the company Return; World Champion and heel turn DJ returned to NSWL under the name Dalton again when he teamed with Josh to defeat Dan and Nate for control of the company. Dalton became the number one contender for the NSWL World Title. He defeated Mr. Miller to become the NSWL World Champion. It was recorded as his second title reign. After the match, he turned heel by attacking and injuring Miller. Dalton then entered a feud with rival Dan over the NSWL Title. Dalton and Dan brawled backstage and Dan sent Dalton through a glass window. Dalton retained the title against Dan at the next event. Dalton then changed his name back to DJ Hero and will face his long time friend, partner and now rival JZ for the NSWL World Title at NSWL Wrestlemania 3. OCW/OWF (2011-present) GM, World Champion and Feud with Caesar Dan DJ made his OCW debut as the General Manager of the promotion under the name ''Enjolras. ''He forced William Regal to put all of WWE's championships on the line. As a result, OCW gained the Tag Team Championships, Intercontinental Championship and the WWE Championship. On the same night, he was attacked by Regal. Due to a "No Contact Clause" in his GM contract, he resigned as General Manager and gave all rights to Jerry Lawler. He then signed on to the active wrestling roster under a new name of ''Damion Stacy. ''He fought Regal in an un-aired episode of OCW and was victorious. He then earned a World Heavyweight Title match against current champion, The Ninja, who he defeated to become champion. He then changed his name to ''DJ Hero. '''On the episode "OCW Returms" he teamed up with JZ and Razzo in a losing effort against Caesar Dan , Pletcher and The Ninja. His next title defense would come at Extreme Rules, where he faced off against Caesar Dan in a Steel Cage match and would successfully defend the belt. He would defeat Dan again at TLC. DJ fought The Ninja at the Royal Rumble event but the match ended in a no-contest due to The Syndicate's (Greg Savior and Omega ) interfearence. DJ held the title for a total of 6 months until he lost the title at Elimination Chamber to Dan. At Wrestlemania 1, he teamed with JZ to defeat the Syndicate to become the new Tag Team Champions. The belts would be dropped from the company a month later. DJ was then scheduled to face Caesar Dan at Summerslam but, Dan left the company before the match ever happened. Feud with The Ascension At Cyber Vengeance, DJ walked to the ring and raised JZ's hand after he won the World Title. Hero then confronted the Ascension at Survivor Series and teamed with long time rival Caesar Dan and The Wingman in a losing effort. At Smackdown, DJ took on "The Canadian Destroyer" Mark Accuracy and won by KO. DJ competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost. DJ then entered a 16 man tournament to declare a number one contender for the World Championship but lost in what was called the upset of the tournament in the first round to Greg Savior. DJ will compete in a 6 man battle royal to crown a number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. OWF (2013-present) DJ Hero was then moved to OWF after OCW's demise on May 9th, 2013. He made his debut in a dream match vs Mario Sanchez in a winning effort. DJ will face Greg Savior at OWF Summerslam for the OWF World Heavyweight Title. XWF (2012-present) It was reported that DJ had signed a contract with XWF (XBOX Wrestling Federation). He made his in-ring debut on Aftershock in the first ever "Cut Your Teeth" challenge and was victorious over Triple D . He made his return to XWF on episode 30 backstage by allining himself with Dr. Khan and superkicking fellow OCW roster member and long-time rival Caesar Dan . On the pre-show match of Absolution, DJ Hero was victorious over Caesar Dan. DJ then appeared on the XWF Award Show Post Show where The Owner thanked DJ for his service to XWF and he gave him a reward but no one know what it is due to the camera cutting out. It was revealed on episode 31 that DJ Hero would be in the Demolition Series 2. He later competed against Triple D in a rematch from the "Cut Your Teeth" challenge and DJ defeated Triple D and advanced to the next round. He faced Knightmare in the second round but lost the match and was elimianted from the series. YCW (2013-present) It has been reported that DJ Hero has signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). He debuted on Smackdown confronting and accepting the open challenge of Bison. He then Superkicked him before leaving the ring. DJ went on to Wrestlemania to defeat Bison. YWE (2013-present) Debut and Heel Turn; Feud with Dark Shark It was reported that DJ Hero had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment). He debuted on the 1000 sub Raw Supershow by interrupting Johnny B. Rockin and hit him with the Super Kick. After, DJ Hero was drafted to RAW. At Extreme Rules, he faced Thunder and Dark Shark in a triple threat match in a winning effort. At Money In the Bank, DJ competed in the RAW MITB Ladder Match, but lost to Dark Shark. At YWE Summerslam, DJ teamed with Dark Shark and Kid Wild and lost after DJ turned on his team, turning heel and giving Team Smackdown the victory. He faced Dark Shark for Shark's MITB contract at Night of Champions but, the match ended in a no contest after both men were counted out. DJ faced Shark for the contract again at Vengeance in an Extreme Rules match and was unsuccessful. Feud with Phsycoz & Kid Wild; YWE United States Champion At Survivor Series, he teamed with Blue Star and Double D in a losing effort to Angel, Physcoz and Lula. He then attacked Phsychoz at the next event backstage. At the Royal Rumble, Hero would defeat Phsycoz in a singles match. After the match, he would superkick Phsycoz in the face. Later that night, DJ Hero would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.24, but he was eliminated by Phsycoz. At Elimination Chamber, DJ competed in the YWE Championship Elimination Chamber, but he was eliminated second. DJ will face Phsycoz in an Extreme Rules match at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Phsycoz would defeat DJ Hero after Phsycoz managed to dodge the super kick into his own finisher move. At No Way Out, DJ Hero would defeat Kid Wild in a Triple Threat Match for the U.S Title that also involved Phsycoz. At Money In The Bank, DJ Hero would lose the RAW MITB Match after he was knocked off a ladder by Lula. At Summerslam, DJ Hero would team up with Kid Wild & Cipher as Team RAW to deefat Team Smackdown (Ginji, Tristen McKnight, & Johnny B. Rockin') in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. On RAW Supershow 2000 Sub Special, DJ Hero would team up with YWE Hardcore Champion Tristan McKnight to face a one night only reunion of the Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) to a losing effort. At Night Of Champions, DJ Hero would have his first successful title defense against Kid Wild, who was voted by the YWE universe to face him. At Hell In a Cell, however, DJ Hero would lose the U.S Title to Kid Wild in another rematch. XYZ (2013-present) Debut; World Champion It was reported that DJ Hero had signed on to XYZ Wrestling. DJ Hero made his XYZ at Hell In A Cell and competed in a 6 man Armageddon Hell in a Cell match but lost to Richochet. He faced Kevin Needle at Money in the Bank in the first round of the MITB tournament and won. DJ later that night competed in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match against "Badass" Steve Storm, Tristen Knight and Jose Fuego to become Mr. Money in the Bank. Later that night, he cashed in his MITB contract on Amazing Red to become the World Heavyweight Champion. ELW (2013-present) Debut; World Champion It was reported that DJ Hero had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He debuted at ELW Money in the Bank on the Smackdown roster. He replaced the injured Harry Pewter in the Smackdown Money in the Bank ladder match and won, making that his second MITB match won. Later that night, he cashed in his contract on long time rival Caesar Dan to become to ELW World Heavyweight Champion after Dan was attacked by The Icon. At Reject, DJ Hero would lose his ELW World Heavyweight Title to Lula in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match that also involved Nitro & Caesar Dan after he was eliminated by Dan. SWE (2014-present) Debut & NXT Champion DJ Hero debut in SWE PPV Royal Rumble 2014 in the Royal Rumble Match entering with the number 26, here comes one of the last 3 but eventually is eliminated along with Sdollao from Mattista.. At Elimination Chamber 2014 to participate in the Elimination Chamber match for the NXT Championship for the fifth then being eliminated by Mario Sanchez. At Raw the night after Wrestlemania DJ Hero stops signing countered between Mario Sanchez and PJ Skillz also signing the contract for the match valid for the NTX Championship at Extreme Rules 2014. At Extreme Rules, Hero would pin Mario Sanchez to become the new NXT Champion, afterwards Hero tried to attack Sanchez to no avail after Phenom made the save. At Money In the Bank, DJ Hero would lose the NXT Title to Phenom after Mario Sanchez interfered. Various Feuds, United States Champion & Draft to Raw At Summerslam, DJ Hero would take part in the 6 man battle royal for the United States Championship, but he would be the first one eliminated. DJ would have another shot at the U.S. Title in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match at Night of Champions that was won by Mario Sanchez. At No Way Out, DJ Hero would lose against the newest SWE Superstar Kevin. At the Royal Rumble in 2015 tackles Mario Sanchez for the United States Championship and emerged defeated, gets the rematch at Elimination Chamber 2015 where thanks to the intervention of The Picars finally manages to win the belt. At Wrestlemania 2 he managed to retain the belt in a battle royal. Afterwards he was confronted by the debuting Vixx, who said it is no longer his ring and superkicked him. At Extreme Rules, DJ Hero would retain his title in a Triple Threat Match against Straight Code Star & Phenom. Afterwards, he would be confronted by Vixx yet again who would congratulate DJ Hero on his title victory. In the 2015 Draft Lottery, DJ Hero will be drafted to Raw Roster bringing with it the United States Championship. After Months Vixx challenge DJ Hero for the United States Championship, but thanks to roll up the champion still the title. At Payback, DJ Hero would lose the U.S Title to Vixx in a rematch after he was hit by his own finishing move by Vixx. At Money In The Bank, DJ Hero would compete in a 6 Man Battle Royal to determine who would be the first ever SWE European Champion, but he would lose to Jack 2D. YIW (2015-Present) DJ Hero would make his YIW debut at the Royal Rumble in the Royal Rumble Match. He would enter at No.1 where he would manage to eliminate 4 wrestlers (Rogan, Nightmare Kid, Arrow, & X-Kid) before being eliminated by Antho. XCW (2015-Present) In news XCW has signed a contract with DJ Hero and he will be facing Double T and Rom Buster Ina triple threat match for the hardcore title. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *ELW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *ELW Smackdown Mr. Money in the Bank 2013 NSWL: *NSWL World Champion- 2x OCW: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *Tag Team Champions- 1x with JZ XWF: *"Cut Your Teeth" Winner XYZ: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x (Current) *Mr. Money in the Bank 2013 (Showdown) YWE: *United States Champion - 1x SWE: *United States Champion - 1x *NXT Champion - 1x In Wrestling Finishing Moves: Superkick (2013-present) Spear (2012-2013) Signature Codebreaker (2012-present) Nicknames '"'The Icon"'''